The Devil Inside You
by twent47blue
Summary: How you ever had a past you wanted to forget?How you ever have someone you wanted to forget for the rest of your life?Have you ever wish that you get a chance to be reborn?All characters are OOC, Gravitation is not mine.


**Author's Note: This is for my Shui-Shui in the r/p, for sweet Kat. I dedicate this one for you, hope you like it.**

**Gravitation, the name, the characters and the story is not mine, this fiction is only inspired by that manga by Maki sempai, all other else are coincidental and all other else are original. All the characters are OOC and the story is entirely different from the original.**

People live with a scent, and they scatter the scent everywhere. When the scent is gone, they die. Nevertheless, some people still have the scent even after death. And some people pass on the scent to others then it can be spread everywhere.

Yuki knew his scent; he had recognized it with his eyes closed. He and Shuichi definitely live with the same emotion, same sorrow, and same joy. They keep the same scent and treasure it.

Yuki never thought he would need someone this way. Occupying every nooks and crannies of his being, invading his entire system. Yuki needs him, like the air, he needs him, like this person is his life. Yuki ached for him when he is away. Like an addiction…a malady…Shuichi takes over everything, his senses, even his judgments. The boy may not know it, but to the novelist he is the most important person in his life.

Shuichi was keeping vigil by his bedside. Who would do such a thing? He asked himself, trying not to cry again as his lover hang on for his very life. The knife they pulled out him nearly killed him, damaging vital organs and that is why he is in a coma right now. He fainted when he got a call from K that Yuki was rushed to the hospital and not from the older man's fainting spells or coughing of blood, this is more serious, and he was stabbed multiple times and almost left half dead. Yuki with unknown adrenalin or maybe his will to survive was able to walk out and passed out in someone's arms and that is how he was rushed here and now lying here on this bed after hours of surgery. He is in critical condition and the doctors did not try to soften the blow when they told him he might not last the night.

Shuichi leaned closer to Yuki, taking his other frail hand in his carefully, showering it with light kisses, as his tears bathe the same hand with his tears. He inhaled the scent of his lover, cigarette, cologne, and Yuki's very own musk of sweat and soap, he know this scent like he know his own name. The singer touched his face gently, smiling, Yuki looked like he was just sleeping, if he ignore everything else, it would be like the countless of times he spend watching his lover sleep.

"I never asked anything from you, I never need anything from you, all I want is for you to be happy and for me to make you happy." Shuichi said, caressing his cheeks.

"I think for the past five years of our lives, I have done that, Yuki. I made you happy, we built a life together. A comfortable life, a life I would like to continue having with you. You know how much I love you, I love you with my life, I would gladly give everything even my own just come back to me. Wake up and come back to me. I don't care what happened in the past, I don't care about your secrets, your inner demons you needed to exorcise, just come back to me, Yuki. You owe me that." Shuichi said.

They met six years ago, he bumped into him on his way to the studio, and Yuki was rushing to the president's suite. Shuichi's music sheets flew all over the place.

"Watch where you're going, you damn brat." The tall blond man growled at him.

Shuichi was about to make a retort when he found his latest lyrics in the hands of this brute.

The singer's eyes met golden ones, which stopped him, he was transfixed and hypnotized by those tantalizing eyes.

"You wrote this?" he asked, looking at the boy still sprawled on the floor with papers hugged to his chest.

Shuichi smiled proudly, and was expecting awe and admiration; he registered the shock look on the golden-eyed brute. He just nodded shyly and was waiting for the praises from him but instead what follows next from his lips was not what the upcoming singer expected to hear.

"Give it up, you've got zero talent, even a grade school kid could do better than you." He said, with the cigarette still hanging from his mouth and let the paper flew from his hand, Shuichi stood up, all the papers he was holding flew from his hands all over again, catching the faint smell of the man's cologne and cigarette as he brushed past him chasing his precious lyrics before it flew out the door. The blond man whirled around as a fruity flavored scent wafted through his senses. However, he was on a rush to leave and walked passed him, leaving the boy to catch all the papers that is flying all over the place.

His name is Yuki Eiri, a famous novelist, and the brother-in-law of the president of the recording company where he is under. That is what he found out about the brute with a handsome face. He swore on his life he would make that man take back what he said the first time they met and he would do anything to get that respect. Novelist or not, he has got no right to insult him that way.

They met again at the NG Masquerade Ball for the launching of the up and coming new band, Bad Luck. It was a thrilling idea to dress up in costumes for the ball; Shuichi came as a big, brown spotted, cuddly dog. Everyone is wearing a mask, the identity of the person is hidden quite well except for those who lacked real costumes or who were predictable ones as queens and kings. Shuichi was bored, Hiro was chatting up with one of the  
Snow Whites and Suguru is hanging out with the new drummer of the group, a foreigner. He was so curious if the novelist showed up or if he was there somewhere wearing just a mask and not bother to wear a costume, but there are tons of foreigners, models, and celebrities so he could not really tell if the man was here in this big crowd. Shuichi did not hear the emcee announced a game that is the highlight of the entire evening, that the lights would be turned off for a few minutes and you are allowed to kiss the one you like while the lights are out. Shuichi was busy trying to guess which one was the novelist that he was caught off guard and stumbled into the arms of someone, he landed on top of this person and their lips met, arms went around him. He recognized that familiar scent but he is not sure if this is the person he was looking for but, all he could remember where the arms that went around him, and the kiss that paralyzed him, it was his very first kiss and it was the sweetest thing he ever experienced. He was still on top of the person he landed on when the lights went back on. The accidental partners didn't hear the gasps and surprised shouts from the other guests, they were still in the middle of the room, still sprawled on the floor, his partner's arms are still around the dog, the dog is on top of a very handsome guy wearing a tuxedo and a mask, his top hat is right next to him, the brown dog's partner is a guy and he came as the character from Sailor moon, Tuxedo Mask. Shuichi was about to remove his accidental partner's mask, when a familiar voice growled at him in a guttural tone.

"Don't you dare embarrassed me in front of these people, brat or you're gonna regret it." The familiar voice said.

Shuichi was so shocked that he jumped off the man, blushing.

Then the president was there, dressed as Dick Tracy with his Panama hat and trademark trench coat, "Are you alright, Shindou san?" He asked, helping the singer to his feet. Shuichi was too shock to speak he just nodded.

When everyone stopped gawking, Tohma whispered to his brother-in-law, "Are you okay, Eiri san? Did you kiss him?" he asked, looking at him through his mask.

The novelist glared at him, "No, but I think he broke my ribs." Yuki said.

Shuichi was at the patio, too embarrassed to stay inside, no one saw that he kissed that brute but being caught on top of the person did not do him much good, it looked that he pounced on him. In addition, of all people he stumbled on, it has to be him.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" a voice demanded from behind him.

Shuichi whirled around, with tears on his eyes.

"Why are you so mean to me? What did I do to you? I don't even know you." Shuichi asked the novelist.

Yuki was surprised about the tears, he expected him to retort back, but he guessed he was being too harsh on the boy. If Shuichi only knew how drawn he was towards the singer since the moment they first met, since the moment he brushed passed the older man, and his scent washed over the novelist, he cannot stop thinking of the boy.

"Don't cry, you look like a stupid dog when you cry." Yuki teased but gently this time as he occupied the space between them. Brushing away the tears from his eyes. Shuichi stopped crying. But he did not expect what the novelist did after that.

"There, there now. You look so cute in that costume." Yuki soothed, and with his one hand at the back of the singer's head, and the other one around his waist, he pulled him closer and kissed him, more tenderly this time, more passionate. And the rest as they say was history.

Tohma rolled off his brother-in-law; he was still wearing the trench coat and nothing more. While he asked the younger man to keep the mask on, it turns him on how sexy he looks looking through the mask with those sexy eyes.

Yuki got up, peeled off the mask and walk to the bathroom.

"Where are you going, love?" Tohma asked, looking at his lover, eyeing those perfect behind, everything about Eiri is sexy, from the roots of his head to the very toes of his feet.

"Am going to wash up, we need to get home or else Mika might be wondering where we are at." Yuki replied, rubbing his eyes.

Tohma stood up behind him, and started rubbing himself against him. The mere gesture turns the president on. Ever since he rescued this boy from his tutor, the younger man grew attached to him, depended on him, and he used that need to a different form of mental black mail, that if Eiri does not do what he says, he would abandon him, and tell the police that he was really a murderer and killed people in cold blood. Eiri thought that Tohma was his hero, taking him away from that demon. He had trusted Yuki Takizawa, his mentor, and loved him secretly as he would if he has an older brother. But Yuki used that young love and twisted it in his sick mind, sodomized his very own student and not content with that, hired goons to do the same thing. In addition, Eiri killed them all. Tohma came and took him away from all of that. He was grateful, not knowing that his very own brother-in-law is more twisted than his tutor and is gonna use him in a more sick way. Tohma indeed waited until he was old enough, but he also waited until the younger man was so into him, depended on him until he began his sick plot.

Yuki Eiri was sixteen when he was forced to re-live that same nightmare in New York, he had buried that in the past. His sister's boyfriend rescued him from that. Now, here he is, filthier than the demon he had killed, the demon with his mind games. Tohma Seguchi became his lover, and he became his brother-in-law's sex toy. Every week he would go to Tohma's office, the president got a variety of toys locked away somewhere in a hidden panel, there is also a hidden room in his vast office where no one can disturb them, and no one can hear his moans and cries. It went on for years, until the boyfriend became the husband of his sister. Mika never realized that her husband is taking in his lover in when Tohma insisted that they take the young Eiri into their care, Mika knew about the past and what Takizawa did to her brother, but if only she knew what her husband was doing to her brother, she would kill him. She loves Eiri and she didn't want him to suffer more from his traumatic experience, she even admired her husband for caring so much about her family especially Eiri who had gone through a lot since he was a boy. However, Tohma was clever enough not to do it at the house that his wife might walk in on them. So now, the present day, Yuki Eiri is living his nightmare night after night at his brother-in-law's private suite.

"Am not done yet." Tohma said, taking Yuki's limp member in his hand, his other one went to his hole.

Yuki closed his eyes, he had mastered the technique of blocking everything in his mind, especially these moments, not only his past was catching up with him every time he is with Tohma, but he had a numerous breakdown because sometimes it gets to him and he needed a break from this torture.

"I'm tired, Tohma. I want to rest." He said, ever since he was sixteen, and ever since Tohma had started using him, he stopped calling him Tohma kun or niichan, he even dropped the formality and call him bluntly by his first name only. But Tohma never minded, he find it sexy whenever his name rolled out of Yuki's tongue, and yes, he never call him Yuki, in Eiri's twisted way, he took on his dead tutor's name, Tohma always calls him by his real first name which is Eiri, Uesugi Eiri.

Tohma let him go and they washed up after a quickie in the shower and went home, Yuki to his own room at the Seguchi house and Tohma to his wife's bed.

The president was furious when Yuki decided to move out of the house, he could not scold him in front of his own wife, Yuki made an untimely announcement at breakfast that he got himself a house and would be moving out that evening, and Mika even encouraged the move, she was so happy that Yuki is finally making a big step to recovery. To Tohma it means no more late night groping on their way home from hours of sex. The younger man will not be there anymore when Mika takes her out of town trips. But he what didn't see it coming when after two weeks, his very own talent moved in to his lover's house.

For the singer, their first night together was what really made him fall madly in love with the novelist. He is rude, brash and cold but Shuichi could tell that all of these are just masks, invisible masks of the real man. He knows he is far more better than that, this is their first relationship, well; Shuichi thought that he was the first man in Yuki's life. And everyday he learns something new about the man he fell in love with.

"Week is up, get out." Yuki growled. Shuichi was dumb struck, looking blankly at his lover.

"Didn't you hear me? Or didn't I say that more clearly for you?" Yuki asked, hands akimbo.

Shuichi still stood there, tears threatening to fall down his face.

"The lover's game is over, am done playing house with you. Time for you to go home, brat. Now you're starting to annoy me." Yuki said, touching his head.

Shuichi knew that something was wrong, that Yuki would not kick him out of the house just like that. So he decided to give him space.

"Alright, give me some time to get my stuff out, I would call Hiro and ask him if I could stay with him." Shuichi said, quietly, bowing his head, hiding his tears.

"Fine. Whatever." Yuki said, stormed out of the room and slammed the room to his office.

Shuichi was gone the next morning, leaving some of his heavier stuff in the spare room. Yuki was surprised to open the door to the least person he would expect to show up at his doorstep.

"Eiri san, aren't you gonna invite me in?" Tohma said at the doorway, smiling his usual Seguchi smile that Yuki find so creepy.

"What do you want? I think you got no hold over me anymore. So just get in your fancy car and get yourself a new boy toy." Yuki said angrily.

Tohma smiled, that smile Yuki hated so much. He pushed the door open, demanding entry, Yuki gave in finally to get it over with. Tohma closed the door, walked over to the bar, and pour himself a drink.

"What do you want, Tohma? I don't have time for this game of yours." Yuki said, irritated.

Tohma walked over to him and dropped a single item on Yuki's hand, Yuki caught something red, it's pink hair and blood…and there's also Shuichi's mobile phone…he knew that phone anywhere, it's covered with photo stickers of their first date at Disneyland, he even stole some of those stickers without Shuichi finding out, one inside his wallet, the other one on his laptop and the last one is in his lighter. Yuki let out a strangled moan, and fell to his knees.

"Wh-What did you do to him?" he asked weakly, clutching the plastic with a bloody phone and strands of Shuichi's phone inside.

"Nothing yet, but I might." Tohma said, looking at him coldly. Walking over to him, caressing his face. "It's all up to you, Eiri san."

Yuki let himself be dragged to the couch, as if he lost his will to move, Tohma was so excited that his lover is back to him again, that he didn't have to make the singer leave, the younger man took care of that, because he is not used to other people but the president was surprised that the singer lasted this long with the novelist. All he did was hire someone to steal the singer's phone, it's all mind games, and he knows how to play Yuki, he had been playing this boy since he was 13 years old.

So Yuki was back where he began, a pawn in his brother-in-law's game board, and he played his role quite well without knowing it.

It was almost dawn when Tohma released the younger man, Yuki was barely moving. There were bruises and bite marks all over the novelist's body, Tohma took everything he could get.

Tohma was about to leave when Yuki reached out and grabbed his arm, "What about Shuichi? Where can I find him? You said you will give him back to me if I get back with you." Yuki said, weakly, his eyes barely open from exhaustion.

"Come tomorrow at this bar at 7pm, I will give him back to you unharmed." Tohma said, with a smile, but Yuki did not see the glint in his brother-in-law's eyes.

Yuki spent the whole day looking at his lover's stuff, he had a feeling he will not be seeing Shuichi again, a dreaded premonition. He knew Tohma quiet well, he is not an easy man to deal with and Yuki knew that he had angered him so bad, for him to do this to Shuichi, that it is a miracle that Shuichi is still alive if he still is as Tohma said. He realized now what triggered this anger after so many years, and was only now. It was the announcement he made publicly. Tohma must have thought that he was not serious with the singer, and was only using the boy to make him angry or get his attention.

But the elusive novelist did a public announcement in front of their house, when rumors started leaking out that they were living together. They had kept a low profile and Yuki guessed that it was Tohma himself who leaked the information, a desperate act to get him back. Tohma knew he hated this kind of publicity, he would not mind being labeled as a playboy, after all, he is a romance writer but to be living and be together with another person is a different ballgame. Tohma knew how he hated going public with theirs even if Tohma gave up his sister for him, he told him flat out that he would leave him if he did that. But Tohma did not know it is going to backfire on him.

He had dedicated his last book to him, if they see each other or not, it would something to remember him by. He had kept a journal on his laptop, he put a password on it, and only Shuichi will know the password, in case Tohma take him away the boy would know how much he had loved him.

They had been together for almost five years, they've known each other and live with each other for that long, breathe the same air, share the same space, look at the same sky. Yuki wondered why Tohma took this long to do his revenge. At first, he thought that his brother was okay with it, that he did not even kick Shuichi out of the band but they never talked again not until yesterday when he worked him like a maniac, used and abused the novelist in every known form he could think of.

Yuki almost did not go to the meeting place; he knew Shuichi would not be there, he knew that his brother-in-law is just playing with him, to get back at him after all of these years since he moved out of the Seguchi house.

He got the phone cleaned up from the blood, and had kept Shuichi's locks in his safe together with their passbooks and joint accounts. He was touching it and playing with it when he turned it on and dialed the NG studio; he was speechless and so shocked when it was Shuichi who answered the phone. A knife drove to him several times before he could utter his lover's name. And he was the last person on his mind before he fell on the floor, reaching desperately for the phone to talk to his lover but the phone was already dead when he put it to his ear. Seguchi stepped over him and leaned closer to his former lover lying on his own pool of blood.

"You were mine, Eiri, and you can never belong to someone else." He said, and casually pocketed the knife and left Yuki inside the private booth he told him to wait.

It is good that he was all right. Those were the last thoughts in Yuki mind before he blacked out when someone walked in the private booth and saw a man swimming in his own pool of blood.

"It was Seguchi sama who tried to kill Yuki san, Shui." Hiro said to his best friend. He looked at Yuki lying on the bed, he knew the novelist is not going to make it, but he knew, too, that Shuichi also knew that.

"Did they catch him?" Shuichi asked, with an edge in his voice, he was not angry that the other lover now has a name but he was angry with Seguichi for trying to kill Yuki. Why? Why would you go to the extent in killing someone if you truly love them? They broke up when Seguchi started acting antsy towards them when they publicly announce that they were indeed lovers and really are living together. They had kept a low profile and not told a soul except maybe for Hiro, Suguru and K, who had often helped them out when they want to spend time together in public without catching attention to them.

"I think he'd gone nuts, he started shouting he is mine, and no one can have but me, over and over again." Hiro said, looking at his other two silent companions standing behind him.

"It was Mika san who had her husband arrested." K said.

"Are you gonna be alright? Do you want us to get you anything?" Suguru asked, stepping closer.

"I would be fine, just want more time with Yuki alone if you guys don't mind." Shuichi said.

"Sure. We would be outside if you need us." K said, leading the way out.

Shuichi stood up and walked over to the bed, he stopped crying now. He had to be strong for his lover. He had to accept things, the consequences after this tragedy. He leaned over and kissed Yuki on the lips.

"I'm ready, Yuki. I am ready to accept wherever you decide to go, I would just be here. Thank you for everything you've given me, thank you for everything you have shared with me, I would always love you and no one is gonna take your place. You will always be the one for me, the only one." Shuichi whispered in his lover's ear before standing up to his full height and wait for dawn and a new day…and hopefully a reborn Yuki Eiri.

Mika took over her ex-husband's NG studios, all their talents soared to be number one in the charts, and number one of them is Bad Luck. Mika looked at the picture at her desk; it was a picture of her brother and his lover. She smiled fondly; she remembered how they started out before how the singer would often run to her for advice about her brother. However, Mika often tell the singer that you do not know him; you do not know anything about him. A tear fell from her eye when she looked at Yuki's face, how much he had suffered all his life, and kept quiet about it not wanting to harm her or the one he loves, Tohma made threats that he would leave her or hurt her if he tell his sister about what her husband is doing to him, years of deceit, manipulation, mind games, and Yuki endured all of that. And Mika vowed she would make that demon rut in hell or rut in jail for all eternity if it were the last thing she do.

There was a short knock on the door, Mika looked up and put down the photograph, "Shuichi, are you on your way home?" she asked, smiling, wiping her eye.

"Yes, Mika san, I just dropped in to tell you that am taking home the wall paper stuff you gave me, I'm gonna use it on Yuki's study, it needs a new look." Shuichi said.

"Okay, I will send someone to drop it at your house later tonight, are you free for dinner?" she asked.

Shuichi shook his head, "I'm tired, and am going home." He said, and gave her a wave.

Shuichi walked in the apartment, padded in the kitchen and saw the food on the table. He was hungry but he was more eager for something else. He walked to the bedroom and jumped on the bed on the sleeping figure on the bed. He licked the person's ear, knowing it is his most sensitive part of his body.

"Yuki am home." He whispered, and gave his ear another lick. Yuki growled and pounced on him.

"Damn it, Shui, I told you don't you ever do that! Now you're gonna pay." Yuki growled, but he was smiling, he was fully awake now, he still gets tired easily after months in the hospital but he was doing okay. The blanket rode down his body and revealed a good physique, his stomach still bore scars from his former ordeal but to Shuichi, he is still the sexiest man he had ever seen, and he is mine, he thought, smugly.

"What are you smiling about?" Yuki asked, leaning down and gave his lover a nip at his lower lip.

"Nothing." He replied, and kissed him back happily, "I'm happy, Yuki, I love you so much."

Yuki kissed him back, he remembered the words Shuichi whispered to him at the hospital, maybe the higher beings heard his mantra, and gave him another chance at life…and at love. They say he almost died that day, but to Yuki he was reborn.

"I love you, Shuichi. Forever and ever, you and me." He said, gathering him in his arms, closing the gap, making them one, as they are supposed to be.

Neither everything nor everyone is destined for each other. You set a destination before you leave and not when you get there. For Yuki he had his mind set where his life is going and who he wants to spend the rest of it with, and he is just right there, next to him.

Owari


End file.
